Aqours (Chika 2017)
by aethkr
Summary: Chika wakes up early. Kanan and You race each other. Oh right, it's Chika's birthday...


" _ **I never thought we would get this far. Many people know us. We're now professional idols. Thank you µ's for introducing me to your world…**_

 _ **Thank you, Kousaka-san specifically, for making me not give up on my dreams even though some people discouraged me to not follow it.**_

 _ **I still have a few more words to say…**_

 **[Aqours]**

Chika woke up to the loud ringing of her alarm. Irritated at the sudden disturbance, she attempted to stop it.

"Haa…." Chika stretched her arms after she got out of her bed. Sprawled over the hotel floor was her friends who were sleeping soundly because of last night. It was intense. The loud screams of support from the crowd and the welcoming atmosphere embedded itself into the minds of the Aqours members. The live went great.

The birthday girl made her way to the 'kitchen' the small—though it seemed large—hotel room that was given to them. They flew away from their hometown—sans Riko whose hometown isn't Numazu— and into a more urban place to perform since they were requested to do so. Pulling out a tangerine that she stored the night before, Chika turned around and noticed that the others were stirring but it was faint so she dismissed it.

"Chika….?" Kanan's eyes opened slowly, grabbing her phone which she knew she placed beside her earlier. The girl gasped when she saw the time. "Ah! I have to go!"

"Have a nice walk!" Chika waved her hands as Kanan hurriedly went outside, wanting to savor the last moments of the morning before the sun rises. Her friend was surprised that she didn't question why Chika was up so early.

There was someone who questioned it. They woke up at a later time though.

 **8:00AM**

"Why are you awake so early Chika?" Riko asked, brushing her hair after taking a bath. They all agreed that after a successful live they will relax, in order to commemorate the success. "You were awake before I was. You were allegedly awake before Kanan was awake!"

"Ehehehe…..I think I was still pumped from the live from yesterday. It was fun wasn't it?" Chika's eyes sparkled in delight, gaining a soft giggle from their composer. "Everyone was doing their best to make that live a great one. The audience looked so happy as well! Ahh…..I feel so pumped! I want to do it again!"

"That's too soon zura…" Hanamaru frowned, fixing her outfit. Inside the bathroom was Ruby, who seemed to be making quite the noise inside. "Hey Ruby, you okay over there?"

"Y-Yeah!" came Ruby's hesitant voice.

"YOUSORO!" Yō charged into the room with a grin. "I WOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!"

Behind her was a pouting Kanan, the others looked confused. The two members seemed to be a bit soaked as well.

"You only won because I let you." Kanan crossed her arms and despite she looked like she was pissed, it was more of a friendly kind of pissed face.

"Ah ah ah!" Yō smirked. "I beat you by an inch okay? I improved since we were in high school!"

"Obviously," her arms were still crossed and a pout was still evident. "I'll beat you next time. Get off your high horse Yō."

"What are you two going around about?" Chika's question caught the attention of the two. "And also Yō, since when were you outside the room?"

"I sneaked out!" A proud smile on her friend's face. "The pool was so refreshing though!"

"I can't believe I was beaten by Yō—" Kanan cut herself off and looked at Yō straight in the eye. "Rematch!"

"You're on!" The two stripped their clothes off, revealing a swimsuit that was under their casual clothing. No wonder it seemed a bit soaked. The people inside held back a gasp, surprised at the two's determination to beat each other at swimming.

"W-What's happening?" Ruby appeared since she was done taking a bath. "Yō? Kanan?"

"We'll be taking a dip!" were the words that simultaneously came out of the two's mouths.

"Shiny~!" Mari was glancing outside the window, admiring the view. "I'll be watching the two compete!"

"And there goes Mari.." Dia let out a sigh. "Am I the only third-year who matured? Jeez…"

"Yoshiko sure is quiet today—"

"I'M DOING A RITUAL! I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!"

"Ah, sorry." Riko giggled, and just when everyone thought that was over…

"AND IT'S YOHANE! NOT YOSHIKO! YOHANE!"

"Yep yep."

 **11:00AM**

"Don't you think Kanan, Mari, and Yō are really taking their time down by the pool?" Chika asked, a slight worry appearing. "Shouldn't we—"

The door opened suddenly.

"AHA!" Kanan was now sporting the happy face, Mari just looked happy in general, while Yō seemed to be dejected. "You still got a long way to go Yō!"

"Awwww….." Yō slumped against the couch.

The lack of interaction from the others was surprising but Chika just smiled. Although they haven't acknowledged that it was her birthday today, she knew that this would be her best birthday yet.

 **The End**

… _ **Aqours, thanks for supporting me from the beginning as well."**_

" _The lack of interaction from the others was surprising…"_

 **That line is me trying to make an excuse for not making the others interact as much. And also, I removed honorifics. Does it seem better this way or it is better if I include them?**

 **Forgive me if anyone seemed OOC, this is my first attempt at writing the characters after trying my best to understand them from watching the first season of the anime.**

 **If you know how to improve how I write them, then please don't hesitate and review.**

 **Happy birthday mikan [Chika]! xDD**


End file.
